


Frayed Senses

by sake2000



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Gen, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sake2000/pseuds/sake2000
Summary: Set during the Forest of Death exam. Sakura just killed the Oto nins. Lee never sees the squirrel, and Team 10 arrives late.





	Frayed Senses

**Author's Note:**

> This story might feel a bit rushed and choppy, but it’s the best I’ve got for now. Might edit later.

Sakura's sobbing and coughing blood at the same time and it's just awful, but she has to continue protecting her team. They believe in her, Sasuke and Naruto believe in her (just like how her old friend once used to).  
  
So she gasps for air and forces herself to calm down. She won't be of any use if she can't hear enemies over her annoying wails. It's bad enough she let those three ninjas come this close, but at least she...she killed...  
  
Anyway, they're dead, so they can't harm Sasuke and Naruto now. Sakura briefly wonders why she didn't include herself, but shrugs it off and continues keeping watch.

It’s been a long day.

Hours later and Sakura thinks she's delirious because that definitely isn't Team 10 cautiously walking towards her like she's a prey trapped. They're getting rapidly closer, and she suddenly notices how blurry they are.  
  
_Is this a genjutsu?_ Absentmindedly, she puts her hands together and quietly mutters kai, but nothing changes. _Maybe it's a higher rank genjutsu? Better hold the kunai tighter just in case._  
  
She thinks they're saying something to her, but everything is muted, and the world is starting to swirl around her like the spiral on Naruto’s jacket. She thinks she sees Konoha hiates on them and-and...is that...is that Ino? Sakura sighs in relief. _Thank Kami_ . Because even though Ino and her are aren’t friends anymore, she trusts her enough to keep her team safe while she closes her eyes for a bit. She _trusts_ her. And with that, she passes out, not noticing the perplexed expressions on the trio's faces.  
  
Meanwhile, Ino's panicking and hysterically demands Sakura to stay awake. Shikamaru rolls his eyes and tells Chouji, who's beginning to panic himself like the sympathetic person he is, to go check on Naruto and the Uchiha. His teammate complies and walks away.  
  
One down. One more to go. He sighs and wonders why he even bothers.  
  
Shikamaru heads over to Ino and tells her that yes, Sakura is fine and no, the blood that’s covering her isn’t really her own blood (well, most of it at least). Despite that, his friend insists on bandaging the poor girl up and practically orders him over to where Chouji is because "I'll have to take her clothes off to get to all of the cuts, you know, and you're a boy so shoo."  
  
He ignores the telling faint blush on Ino's cheeks, the possessive gleam in her eyes, and wisely walks away. He pities Sakura when she wakes up and finds out she's been wrapped like a mummy, but that's none of his concern. Especially if Ino's going to fuss over her.


End file.
